El inicio de todo
by MiFinalPerfecto
Summary: la batalla entre dos entidades colosalmente poderosas da como resultado el fin... y el principio de una nueva aventura para un gran guerrero Historia de como Gohan, llegara a lugares desconocidos. PD: la continuación son los demás fics que publico.
1. el final e inicio de todo

**Hola a todos, soy nuevo y pues solo estoy escribiendo para poder entretenerme; seguramente este capitulo sera la entrada a muchos de mis fics (si no es que todos), ya que de momento solo tengo ideas para hacer con gohan asi que mis fics seran de el; no tengo mucho que decir, más que espero que también les gusten mis historias que planeo subir.**

 **mensajes del autor y subtitulos: ej."flashback"***

narración y dialogos*

 _pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **El inicio de todo**

Todo inicia en un terreno deshabitado solo lleno de destrucción y desolación, en el cuál solo se podia presenciar la batalla de dos poderosos seres, que con cada golpe que se propinaban parecia ser el fin del universo, solo siendo presenciada la pelea por 2 dioses y un mortal ya fallecido que tambien es el progenitor de uno de esos seres este se llama Son Goku y los seres que estan batallando a muerte son llamados Son Gohan y Majin Buu.

 **en un planeta gigante alejado de la tierra llamado "planeta supremo"**

Son Goku: supremo kaiosama ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudar a gohan?

Supremo Kaiosama: lo lamento señor goku, como usted esta muerto no tiene derecho a interferir en el mundo de los vivos aun que de esto dependa el destino del universo.

Son Goku: _maldición a este paso Gohan morira contra ese monstruo pero no puedo hacer nada, debe haber algo que pueda hacer._

Supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones ( **solo le dire elderkai** ) **:** viendo la situacion creo que no hay alternativa, muy bien Goku yo te entregare mi vida para que puedas ir a ayudar a Gohan, ¿estás listo? - le pregunto el viejo kaioshin a Goku interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Goku: ¿enserio anciano?

Elderkai: más respeto jovencito recuerda que sigo siendo mayor que tu y de esto depende el destino del universo.

Goku: está bien anciano kaiosama.

Elderkai: este jovencito no aprende, pero eso no importa ahora - dijo Elderkai cerrando los ojos y cayendo de repente al suelo.

Supremo Kaiosama: ancestro, ancestro no se vaya, ancestro.

Goku: muchas gracias anciano kaiosama le prometo que salvaremos al universo.

Elderkai: pues que esperas muchacho baboso - interrumpio a Goku - si no te apresuras Majin Buu matara a Gohan.

Goku: es cierto tengo que apresurarme.

Elderkai: espera muchacho necesitaras esto - entregandole los 2 pendientes que este poseia en las orejas - si utilizan esto sus cuerpos se fusionaran y podran derrotar a Majin Buu, pero la fusión sera para siempre, pero como estan las cosas es el único método - dijo el viejo kaiosama con voz seria.

Gaku: está bien muchas gracias anciano - dijo Goku desapareciendo con su teletransportación

 **en la tierra con Majin Buu y Gohan**

Buu: idiota debiste haberme asesinado cuando tuviste la oportunidad, ahora no eres más que una basura.

Gohan: ghhh callate maldito, te juro que te derrotare - dijo Gohan escupiendo sangre de la boca.

Buu: ¿que me vas a derrotar? no me hagas reir, mirate solo estoy jugando con tigo y ya estas hecho polvo.

Gohan: maldito haaaa! - dijo Gohan lansando un ataque de energía, el cual Majin Buu desvió muy facilmente.

Buu: ¿eso es todo? supongo que la basura siempre sera basura, ¡ahora muere! - dijo Buu lanzandose hacia Gohan; cuando de repente aparecio Goku dandole un fuerte golpe que lo mando lejos de ahí.

Goku: Gohan! que bueno que llegue a tiempo.

Gohan: papá! eres tú, ¿que haces aquí? se supone que tu estas muerto.

Goku: es una larga historia, ahora ponte esto en tu oreja izquierda - dijo Goku lanzandole un arete, a lo cual Gohan aún en shock no lo logra a trapar y se cae adentro de unas rocas.

Gohan: maldición!, lo deje caer - grito para si mismo empezando a arrojar cuanta piedra estuviera enfrente de él buscando el arete.

Goku: ¿ya lo tienes Gohan? - empezando a pelear con Majin Buu para darle tiempo a Gohan de encontrar el arete - _maldición, si Gohan no se apresura Majín Buu me podria matar y entonces sera el fin del universo._

Buu: ahora te recuerdo, tu eres aquel tipo con el que luché hace 1 día - dijo Buu recordando cuando peleo contra él, estando en su forma gorda.

De repente Majín Buu empezo a cambiar adquiriendo el manto de picoro y reduciendo su poder - Goku: veo que la fusión de los niños llego a su límite, en tu estado actual no es necesario que Gohan y yo nos fusionemos para poder derrotarte, Gohan podra asesinarte el solo maldito - sentencio Goku a Buu.

Cuándo Gohan encontro el arete le grito a su papá - Gohan: ya lo tengo, ¿ahora qué hago?

Buu: dime, ¿en verdad crees que no tengo un plan de respaldo cuando sabía que se acabaria el tiempo de esos mocosos? - preguntó Buu a Goku mientras Goku volteaba rapido a ver a su hijo.

Goku: ¡Gohan cuidado! - gritó mientras de atras de Gohan se expandia una masa de color rosa envolviendo a Gohan y este soltando el arete que tenía en su mano.

Goku: ¡Gohan! -grito mientras Majin Buu tomaba una nueva forma y se reia a carcajadas - _maldición este es el fin, no creo poder derrotarlo y menos ahora que absorvio a Gohan, rayos ¿quepuedo hacer ahora?, me tendre que fusionar con alguno de los que están_ \- pensaba mientras obaservaba a sus únicas opciones, 1 nameku que no es guerrero, y un humano débil a su parecer, mientras se imaginaba la fusión con ambosy decidiendo que ambas fusiones solo serían un desperdicio, volviendo a la pelea con Buu.

Repentinamente un ataque de energia fue dirigido a Majín Buu, ambos Buu y Goku voltenado a ver de quien se trataba, siendo vegeta el que lanzo el ataque.

Goku: ¡Vegeta! ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Vegeta: que dices Kakarotto vengo a hacere cargo de este insecto - refiriendose a Buu.

Goku: pero Vegeta ninguno de los dos podra con él, fusionemonos es la unica manera de derrotarlo ahora que a absorvido a Gohan - diciendole a Vegeta.

Vegeta: de ninguna manera insecto, por nada del mundo me fusionare con tigo - exclamo vegeta a la propuesta de Goku.

Así empezando a pelear entre los dos contra Buu, pero conforme más pasaba el tiempo estos dos resultaban más lastimados y sin hacerle daño a Buu, a lo que el les dice - Buu: ¿eso es todo? solamente son unas basuras, ya es hora de que los mande al otro mundo! arghhh! - se lanzó Buu contra los dos.

Goku: ¡Vegeta! es la única opción! en mató a todos nuestros amigos, Gohan, Milk, Goten, ¡incluso Trunks y Bulma! - le gritó a Vegeta, a lo que este muy enojado por lo que escucho le responde.

Vegeta: ¡Maldición! dame eso Kakarotto, ¿qué tengo que hacer? - le preguntó a Goku exaltado viendo que Buu se dirigia rapidamente hacia ellos con el fin de exterminarlos.

Goku: solo colocatelo en la oreja izquierda - a lo que Vegeta se empezo a colocar el arcillo - por cierto Vegeta una vez que nos fusionemos no nos volveremos a separar.

Y Vegeta le respondió totalmente cabreado. Vegeta: ¡¿QUE?! ¿ por qué no me lo dijiste ántes? - mientras seguia colocandose el arete.

Goku: porque sabía que si te lo decia te negarias rotundamente Vegeta.

En un momento cuando Vegeta termino de colocarse el arcillo sus cuerpos se vieron atraídos entre sí; dando como resultado una luz enceguedora que detuvo a Buu al cerrar los ojos por tal luz. Esta luz dio como nacimiento a un guerrero nuevo.

¿?:¡YA ESTOY LISTO! - esclamó el nuevo individuo resultado de la unión.

Majín Buu: ¡¿quién diablos eres tú?! - pregunto mientras seguia abriendo los ojos por la luz y observaba al desconocido enfrente de él.

¿?: Yo no soy ni Goku ni Vegeta, yo soy la fusión de estos dos, ¡Yó soy Vegetto! - gritó el nuevo saiyan expulsando su ki.

Buu: ¿qué? ni creas que por que se han fusionado podran derrotarme, yo soy el guerrero más poderóso.

Vegetto: ¿ah sí? entonces ven y atacame - le exigió a Majín Buu.

Empezando una pelea de proporciones colosales en la cual cada golpe hacia estremecer el planeta en que se encotraban; pero poco a poco Vegetto le fué mostrando su superioridad a Majín Buu, a lo que este se enojaba cada vez más y de repente y no pudo controlar su ira.

Buu: te burlaste de mí, TE BURLASTE DE MÍ ¡TE BURLASTEE! - gritó con toda su furia Majín Buu mientras expulsaba su ki de manera descontrolada destruyendo la realidad y abriendo portales a diferentes dimensiones con ello.

Vegetto: _maldición su ki está creciendo de manera descontrolada, a este paso destruira todo el universo, tengo que detenerlo o si no sera demasiado tarde_ \- pensaba mientras intentaba golpear a Buu, pero este ejercia un campo de fuerza muy fuerte, lo que obligo a Vegetto a expulsar todo su poder en super saiyajin para golpear a Buu y hacer que se calmara.

Cuándo Vegetto logro controlar a Buu, este "despertó" sin recordar nada de lo ocurrido.

Buu: ¿qué pasó?

Vegetto: veo que al fin te has calmado, ahora ¿por qué no retomamos nuestra pelea? - le exigió al ser rosado frente a él.

Buu: arrgggg, maldito no te perdonare que me hayas humillado ¡porque yo soy el más poderoso! _maldición no puedo ganarle a este sujeto_ \- pensó mientras intentaba idear un plan para vencer a Vegetto - _ya se lo convertire en dulce y lo comeré_ ; oye no te creas tanto solo porque me has dado unos cuantos golpes si me pongo serio te acabaria en solo unos instantes - le decia Buu a Vegetto tratando de lucirse y engañar a Vegetto.

Vegetto: no me hagas reir ¿no recuerdas como acabo de barrer el piso con tigo?

Buu: entonces ¿por qué no me atacas? ¿acaso tienes miedo? - incito Buu, a lo que Vegetto haciendo caso fue a atacarlo pero sin darse cuenta de lo que Buu planeaba. Buu: ¡conviertete en caramelo! - Vegetto fue transformado en un caramelo **de saborsito de café por si alguien se pregunta era redondito y se veia delicioso :v** a lo que Buu solo atino a hecharse a reir.

Buu: jajajaja estúpido, pudiste haberme derrotado pero ahora solo eres un dulce jajajajajajaja - decia Buu entre carcajadas - ahora te comere.

Pero sin que se lo esperaba el caramelo salio disparado a su boca atravesandola por completo y cortando su antena de color rosa.

Buu: ¿que? ¿que esta pasando? ¿por que no te dejas comer? - decia como loco al caramelo mientras intentaba golpearlo y agarrarlo para devorarlo, cosa que fue inutil, el caramelo era muy veloz para el ( **es el dulce más poderoso del universo)** mientras el caramelo seguia golpenado y destrozando a Buu en cachos mientras lo atravesaba como si te una bala se tratara.

Caramelo: ¿crees que con convertirme en un dulce me vas a derrotar? ahora soy mucho mas pequeño y sigo siendo más veloz que tú, si no quieres que siga destruyendote como caramelo regresame a la normalidad - exclamó Vegetto convertido en caramelo.

Buu: urggghhhhhhh maldición - Buu lanzo un rayo y lo volvio a la normalidad.

Vegetto: lo ves no podras derrotarme, _tengo que salvar a los muchachos pero para eso tengo que entrar al cuerpo de Buu_ , vamos ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? - incitaba Vegetto a Buu tratando de que este se diera cuenta de su unica salida.

Buu: _maldición ¿cómo puedo vencer a este sujeto?_ \- pensaba cuando rapidmente vio el pedazo de su antena que no regreso a su cuerpo - _es cierto si no lo puedo derrotar, solo tengo que absorberlo al igual que a Gohan y esos mocosos_ ; no creas que me has derrotado, si te digo la verdad yo puedo derrotarte cuando yo quiera - decia Buu mientras subia sigilosamente el trozo de su cuerpo dispuesto a absorber a Vegetto - enserio no eres más que un insecto para mí.

Vegetto: _parece que al fin se dio cuenta de cuál es su única salida_ , entonces ¿por qué no lo demuestras? vamos atacame si en verdad eres tan fuerte - incitaba Vegetto, a lo que Buu solo atino a expandir su masa rapidamente para absorver a Vegetto - escudo de energía - dijo Vegetto mientras era cubierto por una armadura de ki.

Buu: jajajajajajaja grandisimo imbécil jajajaja ahora ya no hay nadie más fuerte que yó en el universo jajajaja te lo merecias por cretino jajajajaja - se jactaba y festejaba por su logro pensando que ya habia vencido a Vegetto - lo raro es que no ha cambiado mi apariencia - se dijo a sí mismo.

Adentro de Buu Vegetto deshizo su escudo de energía y se habia separado.

Goku: ¿pero qué paso? - preguntó muy impresionado por el hecho de ya no estar fusionado con Vegetta.

Vegeta: no importa pero es mejor asi, no quiero estar el resto de mi vida unido a un insecto - decia Vegeta con alivio al pensar que si no se separaban tendria que estar unido a Goku de por vida.

Dentro de Buu ambos ya habían encontrado unos capullos en los cuales se encontraban Gohan, Goten el cual es el hermano menor de Gohan, Trunks quien es el hijo de Vegeta y Picoro el maestro de Gohan, arrancandolos de dónde estaban; cuando de repente frente a ellos aparecio Majín Buu. ( **no pondre el relleno del estómago y lo demas** )

Buu: ahora veo por qu no cambiaba mi forma, no sé como pero al parecer no los absorbí, pero no importa ahora los puedo eliminar adentro de mí, ahhhhhhhh - se lanzó Buu a los dos.

los tres estaban peleando muy fuertemente y Vegeta cayó derrotado, estando a punto de ser absorvido por Buu Goku lo salvó.

Goku: Vegeta reacciona tenemos que hacer algo o Majín Buu nos va a matar.

Vegeta apenas reaccionando y dandose cuenta de lo que pasaba le dijo a goku - Vegeta: Kakarotto tengo una idea, distraelo unos instantes en lo que lo hago - en lo que Goku asintio y fué a pelear contra Buu.

Buu: jajaja se salvaron solo por poco pero no durara mucho una vez que te venza te absorbere y después a Vegeta.

Vegeta: eso no lo creo - le gritó Vegeta a Buu mientras sostenia uno de los capullos el cual era el de Majín Buu mismo pero en su forma gorda - me pregunto que sucedera si arranco a este gordo de aquí - le dijo con amenaza a Buu.

Buu: espera no lo hagas, él es la base, sin el yo no existiria - le pedia con mucho miedo.

Vegeta: bueno entonces supongo que tendre que hacer ¡esto! - gritó mientras arrancaba el capullo de Buu y Buu se lanzó contra él; pero Buu se detuvo en seco y se empezo a retorcer de dolor y a desacerse.

Goku: esto no me grada Vegeta vamonos de aquí, rapido toma los capullos de los niños y vamonos - le ordeno a Vegeta mientras tomaba el capullo de Gohan y el de Picoro.

Vegeta: maldita sea ahora ¿cómo saldremos de aquí? - preguntaba Vegeta pidiendo una respuesta de cualquier lugar.

Goku: ¡ya se Vegeta! sigueme - le ordeno mientras se dirigia a uno de los agujeros de Majín Buu por los cuales expulsa vapor; ambos logrando salir con mucha prisa.

Fuera de Buu todos se volvieron a su tamaño original junto con los capullos.

Goku: eso estuvo cerca Vegeta, ahora ¿dónde está Majín Buu?

Vegeta: mira ahí Kakarotto - señalo Vegeta a una colina donde se encontraba Majín Buu retorciendose del dolor, este estaba cambiando de forma a una más musculosa y amenazante - diablos está aumentando su ki - decia mientras veia como se volvia a cambiar de forma.

Goku: Ahora está disminuyendo agresivamente su poder ¿qué está pasando? - ambos observaban a Majín Buu desprender una gran cantidad de vapor para finalmente terminar con un Buu pequeño y considerablemente más débil que el Bu que se habia enfrentado a Goten y trunks, y muchisimo menos poderoso que el que absorbio a Gohan - bueno creo que eso es mejor que el anterior Buu que tenía absorbido a los chicos - exclamó Goku.

 **en el planeta supremo**

Supremo Kaiosama: esto es malo - lo decia temblando de miedo.

Elderkai: ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué estás tan preocupado? - le pregunto a su menor.

Supremo Kaiosama: es de ahi es el Majín Buu original, aquel que mató a los demas Supremos y devastó el universo - decia sin dejar de preocuparse.

Elderkai: ya veo entonces ese que vemos ahí es el Majín Buu original, es decir el más peligroso de todos - sentencio el viejo kaiosama asegurando esto.

Supremo kaiosama: tengo que ir a ayudar.

 **en la tierra**

rapidamente Majín Buu volteo a ver a Goku, Vegeta y los demás en el suelo, sin previo aviso y sin demora creo una esfera gigante de energía para destruir el planeta.

Goku: ¡¿que rayos?! esta loco, planea volar la tierra en pedazos - dijo mientras salio volando junto con Vegeta.

Majín Buu: ¡los destruiré en mil pedazos! - grito como maniatico lanzando la esfera gigante de energia contra la tierra.

Goku y Vegeta no podian hacer nada contra esa inmensa esfera de poder, solo podian volar; Goku miro a Gohan y los otros desmayados en el suelo, y despues a dos personas que estaban viendo todo a la distancia, estos eran Mister Satán y Dendé el dios de la tierra, Goku sin pensar mucho y lamentandose demasiado fue hacia ellos dos salvandolos en vez de a los chicos, repentinamente junto a Goku y Vegeta aparecio el Supremo Kaiosama dandoles la mano para usar su teletransportación y salvarlos.

Supremo Kaiosama: rápido tomen mi mano.

Goku: _lo siento chicos, no sé por qué pero mi cuerpo salto a salvar aquellos dos, me arrepiento de ésto pero una vez derrotemos a Majín Buu y los revivamos con las esferas del dragon gracias a Dendé les pedire todas las disculpas del mundo y me dedicare a ustedes; pero por ahora espero me perdones pero no es momento de lamentarme, tenemos que salir de aquí -pensaba Goku en su mente y en su corazón_ ( **solo le quise dar un poco más de drama a goku y darle algo de lógica a por que salvó a los 2 en vez de a Gohan y los chicos** ).

Rápidamente el Supremo Kaiosama se teleporto al planeta supremo salvando a los cuatro.

 **en la Tierra**

la esfera de energía avanzaba cada vez más y más destruyendo todo a su paso; era tanto su poder que por donde pasaba se volvian a abrir los portales que había abierto Majín Buu anteriormente; cada vezeran abiertos más y más portales pero entonces cuando la esfera de energía estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Gohan y los demás, la Tierra comenzó a estallar para desaparecer de la existencia por el poder que colisiona contra ella; la esfera de poder desintegro a todos excepto a Gohan que por obra del "Destino, o su propio poder" éste fue impulsado por una explosión de la tierra hacia uno de los portales que apareció justo junto a él, Gohan se había salvado de morir por la explosión de la Tierra y la esfera de Majín Buu; Gohan se encontraba viajando a un destino totalmente desconocido por él sin que este se diera cuenta y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo...

 **Bueno como dije al principio esta es la intro que usare para la mayoria de mis fics que realizare, sin más que decir (siempre quise decir esto :v malo que no se hacer vídeos para hacerlo en youtube :'v) nos vemos.**


	2. no es un capítulo, respuesta a gokuxeno

**esto no es un capítulo de nada, pero al guest qe me dejo el mensaje de "necesito hablar contigo :'v" le responderé aquí.**

 **Goku xeno teorias: oye amigo, si necesitas hablar conmigo es mejor que mandes mensaje privado, ya que para poder contestarte un review, necesitaria subir un capítulo en mi historia de el protector de los héroes o en esta (ambas con el mismo mensaje), o hacer un propio review, lo cual hayo tonto, pero bueno, así que para mejor comunicación te recomiendo que me mandes mensaje privado (solo necesitas una cuenta de fanfiction.**


End file.
